Where I belong
by Sakuraloveu
Summary: The apartment he shares with Yuki, is it really his home? In the rain, Shuichi wonders exactly where does he belong? In this world and in Yuki's heart, where is Shuichi's place? [One shot] YXS


**Author:** This piece is created by complete random chance, justlike my first **_Gravitation_** fanfic. –_rolls eyes_- I thought about writing it with Seto/Jou, but apparently Yuki/Shuichi fits it better. -_shrug_-

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:** Even though I'm a huge fan of Gravitation and owns the entire set of manga AND anime, read countless fanfics, have many many pictures of this creation and written two pieces of my own randomness, I STILL DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION! _(Although, I'd like to own Yuki...just can't resist those eyes...)

* * *

**Where I Belong**

…

…

_Is Yuki looking for me right now?_

A flash of lightening crashes across the sky, the earthshaking thunder is playing in the background, and everything is looking white and foggy in the heavy rain that's pouring down hard from above. It was sunny merely minutes ago, but the thunderstorm took over without giving anyone a second to realize.

"Oi Yuushin! Let's go! My house is pretty near, you don't want to be sick!"

"I'm coming Tai-kun!" A brown haired boy runs pass quickly, catching up to the older looking boy that was calling him. Taking the brown head by the arm, 'Tai-kun' drags them both in the direction of the exit of the park, running towards home where it's dry and warm.

Too bad Shuichi had nowhere to go.

Watching the two boys run off, the pink haired pop star sits alone in the park, where he and his blonde novelist lover had met a year ago, and the thunderstorm had already soaked every piece of clothing he had on him. Hugging his knees closer to his body, in an attempt to get more warmth, Shuichi can no longer separate the raindrops from his tears on his face.

_Here I am, once again sitting alone in this park...once again pissed Yuki off...and once again, Yuki had kicked me out of our home... '**our home**'? Is it? Was I ever needed in '**our home**'? Was it ever **my** home to begin with?_

Lowering his head on to his knees, Shuichi ignored the tiny river of water running down the side of his face. Beautiful amethyst eyes half closed, Shuichi felt a wave of dizziness rush to his head as fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

_Yuki...where do I belong?

* * *

_

**_Tap_ **

**_Tap, tap_ **

**_B__ackspace, backspace, backspace_ **

"Urgh..."

Inside his study, one hand supporting his face and the other mindlessly taping the keys on his laptop, Yuki watched as raindrops hit the window rather violently and then slowly slide down the glass. Gray clouds are covering up the sky that was sunny only minutes ago, and the frequent thunder and lightening isn't helping him concentrate at all.

_Where is that baka?_

_**Why are you asking? You were the one that kicked him out first thing in the morning!**_

_It wasn't my fault! He was popping up everywhere and I have..._

**_Yes okay, as usual, you have a deadline and Shuichi was annoying you...how many times are you going to use that excuse? _**

_It's not an excuse! He was annoying me and he should have known better and..._

**_Okay, Yuki, hold it right there. Let's go over this morning's event again shall we? No, let's start from last night. First, Shuichi comes home to have dinner with you even though he wasn't finished with his recordings, but surprise, you locked yourself in this room, working on the novel. He begs you to come out for an entire hour, only to have you ignore him completely... oh wait, no, you didn't, you told him to, quote, "piss off"... Knocks on your door around midnight to tell you it's late, you told him to go and "die"..._**

_Yes, but..._

**_Not finished! Wakes up this morning, go buys breakfast for you, and you slammed the door in his face. After pounding on your door for another two hours straight, begging you to come out and eat something and rest a little, you finally opened the door...just to dragged him by the back of his shirt and literally threw him out..._**

……………………

**_Don't pretend that you didn't see that sparkle of happiness in his eyes when you finally opened the door, or the still warm breakfast he put in the oven for you, or the neatly folded blanket and the mug of coffee he put beside your door, or the..._**

Standing up fast, Yuki grabbed his jacket along with an umbrella, and quickly walks out of the door.

* * *

_I hope Yuki have eaten something while I was gone...or at least come out of his study..._

The rain had lightened up from the storm, but it's still pretty heavy comparing to the normal level. Still soaked wet, still cold, still sad, Shuichi sat in the same position on the bench in the park, only the dizziness in his head seemed to have gotten worse.

_Maybe I have a cold...maybe if I go home, Yuki will take care of me..._

Chuckling softly, Shuichi mentally mocked himself for even having the thought.

_Like that is going to happen...Yuki can't even take care of himself...and home? I don't have a home...I don't know where my home is..._

"Where is my home?..." Head spinning, Shuichi tried to stable himself and wasn't aware that he had whispered his last thought out loud.

"Had the rain been hitting on your head for too long? You don't even remember where the apartment is?" A cold yet familiar voice said beside him with hints of sarcasm.

Looking up through his blurry eyes, all that Shuichi can make out of the person beside him is the tall figure, the blonde hair, and the pair of golden eyes that are surprisingly clear to him in his state.

"Yu...yuki?" Hesitantly, Shuichi questioned.

"Who else would waste their time coming out here in **this** weather to look for a pink haired baka like you?" Smirking, Yuki replied. Even though his tone is full of mockery, the blonde hadn't failed to notice Shuichi's unusually pink cheeks, the unfocused eyes, and the way his body seems to be holding together by force.

"Then why...why...did you...come looking...for...for me?" Feeling that he can faint any second, Shuichi still managed to be angered by the tone Yuki is using with him.

_Good question...why did I come out looking for him?_

Deciding that it's best to avoid answering the question, Yuki kneeled down infront of Shuichi. One hand holding the umbrella over both of their heads while the other took hold of Shuichi's chin, Yuki was really surprised by the burning temperature on Shuichi's face. Frowning, Yuki tried to catch Shuichi's eyes, "Shuichi, look at me."

"Hm..." With the dizziness and the fever, Shuichi found it hard to comply to Yuki's order, "wh...wha..."

Taking off his jacket, Yuki swung it over Shuichi's shoulder, and in one move, swept Shuichi up bridal style in his arms, "That's it. We are going home..."

"No...no...home..." Burning up, Shuichi struggled to get out of Yuki's arm.

"Stay still, and what do you mean 'no home'? I'm not letting you die out here, even if you **are** a baka." Amused, Yuki held on to the boy firm and refused otherwise.

"I...no...have...home..." With his mind clouded and not functioning properly, Shuichi isn't doing a very good job getting his point across.

"You no have home? What? What about the apartment? It's not good enough for the lead singer of Japan's top band, 'Bad Luck'?" Smirking, Yuki still doesn't get the meaning of which Shuichi is trying to say.

Holding onto Yuki's shirt, Shuichi can no longer stay awake. But before he passed out, amethyst eyes were forced open and stared into the golden orbs above him, "I...don't...belong..."

* * *

Looking at the small figure that lays motionless on the king size bed, Yuki brushed a piece of hair aside from Shuichi's forehead as the rock star slept peacefully. After getting home with an unconscious Shuichi, Yuki quickly changed Shuichi's cloth and dialed for a doctor. Confirmed that the fever is nothing threatening, Yuki called Tohma and made sure that Shuichi had the rest of the week off.

"Baka...what do you mean you don't belong?" Eyes soft, Yuki watched as Shuichi stirred in his sleep and the tiniest smile appeared at the corner of Yuki's mouth.

_If only you know how much you mean to me..._

Leaning over, Yuki placed a quick kiss on Shuichi's lips and whispered: "This is your home, no matter what you think...this is where you belong, Shuichi-kun..."

When Yuki turned off the light and quietly stepped out of the room, pale lips curved up into a smile as the slightest crack of amethyst is shown on Shuichi's face...

_This is where I belong...

* * *

_

**Author:** I was just watching the rain out in my balcony, thinking how much I'd love to dance in the downpour when the inspiration hit me. I know that this form of story had been done a few times too many, but I still wanted to write it out. 

Let me know if you love it, like it, found it annoying or just plain hate it...

Thank You! 

**_Was Born to Make You Happy..._**


End file.
